Adiós, Cédric
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: El proceso de curación para Cho no será tan sencillo, pero al menos no lo hará sola. Femslash


**Advertencias: **yuri/femslash, AU.

Este fic se compone de 4 partes, más o menos, y tengo hasta la 3 escrita.

* * *

**Adiós, Cédric**

1

Después de casi un año desde aquella noche, Cho aún descubría que tenía lágrimas por derramar. Por más que trataba de convencerse que estaba siendo ridícula, el recuerdo de Cedric permanecía tan fijo en su conciencia como un clavo oxidado, demasiado obstinado para apartarse. Los burdos intentos de acercarse a Harry sólo lograron enterrarlo más profundo en su pecho, cuando veía su expresión desconcertada porque quisiera hablar sobre lo que sucedió, cuando no comprendía que era el único que tenía posibilidades de entenderla y no lo hacía. Había sido la última persona que vio a Cedric con vida. ¿Era tan difícil captar eso? ¿Tan complicado era su deseo de saber algo, lo que fuera, y así tener la endeble pero existente seguridad de que no fue sólo algo que pasó?

No importaba que hubiera muerto como un héroe. En realidad tampoco importaba que Harry la viera desde lejos aun después de la desastrosa cita. Porque al final seguía sin estar esa sonrisa de ojos chispeantes que eran las de él, su semblante humilde y noble, sus pasos de baile que tenían un aire de mecánica y la sonrisa de disculpa porque temía estar siendo torpe, aunque resultaba todo lo contrario. Nada de eso estaba ahí. Ni en Harry, ni en las palabras de sus amigas, ni en ninguna otra parte. Sólo en los recuerdos y éstos herían como estacas ponzoñosas.

Lo peor era que a nadie parecía importarle lo suficiente. ¡Cedric estaba muerto! !Estaba muerto como una roca, como una suela de zapato, como las baldosas de Hogwart! ¿Por qué sólo a ella la idea la afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué pensarlo por un instante tenía que abrir una grieta tan profunda e insondable que sólo llorar parecía lo más sensato, lo único que podía hacerse? Había días en los que Cho realmente esperaba escuchar una respuesta, en los que incluso creía llegar a una, y otros, la mayoría, en los que ni siquiera quería imaginar las preguntas. ¿Qué caso tenía?

Por eso esa tarde tuvo que detenerse en el camino hacia la clase de Encantamientos. Así, como un relámpago, mientras preguntaba si viajarían al pueblo ese fin de semana, sentía que quería escaparse de ahí para evitar mostrar las lágrimas que pugnaban en sus ojos. De repente, sin aviso, cruelmente. A Cedric le gustaba la cerveza de mantequilla que servían en el pueblo. No era justo.

-Chicas, adelántense. Debo ir al baño -dijo apresuradamente y huyó sin esperar respuesta, como si las ganas le quemaran hasta las puntas de los pies.

Dobló una esquina y se metió en el baño que había sido su refugio otras veces. Ya estaba llorando desde que tocó la puerta, pero se negó a dejar salir los sollozos hasta que se encerró en unos de los cubículos abrazándose las piernas sobre el retrete. Llegado a ese punto, sola en su pequeño espacio, podía oírla quien quisiera, daba igual.

Una vez la herida abierta, sólo quedaba esperar que la sangre se detuviera. Cho estaba cansada, mental y emocionalmente, de tratar de detenerla antes de tiempo. Así que sufrió de permitir que vagara Cedric con su traje de gala ante su mirada, Cedric con su varita en alto para enfrentar al dragón, Cedric empapado después de sacarla del lago y el vapor disparado por sus orejas, como si el té en su cabeza estuviera listo... y luego la horrible, la inevitable imagen de banderas negras ondeando por el comedor y el espacio vacío en la mesa de Hufflepuff. En ese momento los sollozos se intensificaban, desgarradores, solitarios. Así transcurrió no una, si no dos horas.

Cuando finalmente empezó a calmarse, le pareció oír unos pasos en el baño y de inmediato se sintió avergonzada de su arrebato. ¿Hace cuánto que esa chica estaba ahí afuera? ¿La habría oído e iría por el colegio contando su hallazgo? No sería la primera vez que alguien lo hiciera, pero a Cho no le gustaba la idea de confirmarle a una persona más los rumores sobre su inestabilidad emocional. Procuró secarse la cara con el papel higiénico, decidida a salir de ahí con el máximo de dignidad posible. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera estirar la mano, al bajar los pies del asiento descubrió una caja de panuelos depositada justo debajo de su puerta.

-Siento haber tardado tanto pero no encontraba dónde la había dejado -dijo alguien desde el otro lado. Sin embargo, no se oía como si estuviera justo enfrente de su cubículo, si no cerca de la puerta de salida. Cho no reconoció de nada esa voz suave y calmada, lo que en parte contribuyó a que se relajara. A lo mejor esa chica tampoco la conocía a ella-. Puedes quedarte con toda la caja si quieres. Yo no la necesito.

-Gracias -musitó recogiéndola del suelo y comenzando a secarse las mejillas, sin dejar de sentirse algo aprensiva por las preguntas que sin duda aparecerían.

¿Por qué lloras en el baño a solas? ¿Por qué no estás en clases? ¿No tienes amigas a quienes recurrir? Y no estaba segura de que quisiera responder. ¿No era ya demasiado vergonzoso que prácticamente toda la escuela supiera de su espantosa cita con Harry?

-De nada.

Y entonces la puerta de salida se cerró y los pequeños murmullos provenientes del pasillo se apagaron. Cho permaneció inmóvil unos momentos más, aplacando su respiración, esperando, pero nada sucedió. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba presentable -quizá hecha un desastre, pero _algo_ presentable-, se atrevió a salir de su improvisado refugio. No había absolutamente nadie. En sus manos sólo estaba la caja de pañuelos y ésta no tenía identificación alguna de su dueña. Mientras la veía, rosada y blanca, tan normal como cualquier otra, y oía el absoluto silencio, la total calma a su alrededor, Cho se sintió confundida sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

2

No fue al respuesta que consiguió de sus amigas, luego de haberlas convencido por centésima vez que estaba bien y que sí, ya copiaría los apuntes de las clases perdidas y haría las tareas. No, ninguna de ellas había ido al baño por esas horas ni sabían de quién podría ser la caja. Respecto a lo primero, Cho tuvo el inmediato impulso de indignarse con ellas por haberla dejado sola llorando como una tonta en el baño, a sabiendas de que estaba ahí, pero lo combatió decidiendo que no valía la pena -después de todo, no era como si no supiera que ya las tenía hartas con sus arranques de tristeza-. Acerca de lo segundo, tampoco las demás compañeras a las que preguntó -incluso unas de cuarto que le caían bien- tenían idea de quién podría haber tenido ese gesto de amabilidad.

Cuando al día siguiente era una nueva mañana, con nuevos trabajos escolares y nuevas presiones para los exámenes, Cho fue otra de las tantas estudiantes que no tuvo más remedio que olvidarse de todo el asunto. No obstante, siguió conservando la caja como recordatorio de un hecho agradable, de que alguien podía ser amable con ella sin darle palmaditas en la espalda o las consabidas frases que se había cansado de escuchar a lo largo del tiempo. Esa desconocida no era nadie, no había dicho nada significativo, y sin embargo, su breve encuentro con ella había sido de una de las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido en los últimos tiempos. Pensar en eso le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad, como si en ese instante donde no se dijo ni una palabra sobre la razón de su aislamiento, en realidad no hubiera existido ninguna muerte. Era una sensación frágil que no impedía el regreso de Cedric a su conciencia, pero ayudaba un poco, y cuando todo parecía tan confuso y turbio, cosas así significaban mucho.

Pero eso no deshacía su deseo de saber, de ninguna manera. Era una Ravenclaw después de todo y el principio de todo conocimiento es la curiosidad. El conocimiento era poder y no tenerlo equivalía a ver pasar una olla repleta de galeons ante las narices, sin atreverse a estirar la mano, tomarla, hacerla suya. Lograrlo y agarrar cuantas monedas sea posible abarcaba el concepto que la casa del águila tenía por valor. Cho estaba harta de sentirse frustrada porque sólo ella seguía llorando por Cedric y porque no lograba ganar la batalla contra sus emociones, de modo que dejar ese saber escapar entre los dedos comenzó a tomar un cariz de desafío a su intelecto. Cada vez que se encontraba recordando, llorando, una pequeña voz venía a incordiarla con dudas que nunca se atrevía a objetar; la angustia se lo impedía.

_¿Esto es lo más inteligente que se te ocurre hacer? ¿Esto es por lo que fuiste a Ravenclaw?_ _Una persona estornudó y a ti se te ocurre que nunca has oído a Cedric hacerlo ni lo harás. Entonces te vuelves una fuente. ¿Tienes idea de lo patética que resultas? _

Lo sabía y no podía evitarlo, no al menos todavía, no podía. Pero aún estaba en condiciones de demostrar que era digna discípula de la doctrina Ravenclaw, que merecía la cama en la que dormía y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, la oportunidad blanca y rosada que aterrizó en sus manos. Iba a descubrir de quién era la caja de pañuelo para devolvérsela.

Tal vez también le diera las gracias como era debido.

_Continuará..._


End file.
